How I Met My Brother
by choirnerd98
Summary: Crutchie and Jack fluff. First week in the lodging house. Not slash


Hello! It's been a long time, my apologies. But here I am with a brand new story about Crutchie(Shock) and Jack. I do not own Newsies. If I did, I would not be waiting until February with gleeful patience.

* * *

Almost every boy did it when they first came to the lodging house, especially the younger ones. Usually, it went on for about two weeks, so none of the other boys blinked an eye when, sure enough, the new kid ran into the bathroom to change. The oldest boys had been through this several times already so they had been expecting it. Soon, the boy would get used to changing in front of other people; they always did.  
Then, almost a week later, another new kid showed up, and sure enough, in the morning, he followed the other boy into the bathroom to change. The older boys, ignored it. They knew that it just took time. Eventually they would feel a little more comfortable. Then two weeks turned into three, which turned into a month. That's when the older boys started to worry.

"I mean, should we talk to them about it?"  
"I don't know. Never had this problem with one of the boys before, let alone two."  
"Hey, Shoebox, come over here!" Lightswitch shouted across Jacobi's.  
"Hey, fellas!" Shoebox enthusiastically greeted them.  
"Shoe, we're having a dilemma."  
"Yeah, me too! This headline sucks; it's almost one and I ain't even sold half of my papes yet," Shoebox joked.  
"No, Shoe, this is serious. Have you noticed how the two new, well kinda new, boys are still changing in the bathroom stalls?" Tracks questioned.  
"Yeah, I did. I mean I guess I get Crutchie. He's a pretty shy guy, but Jack's pretty outgoing and confident. Why? Do you think we should say something?" The boys lowered their conversation as Jack and Crutchie walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table.  
"Hey, Crutchie. Do you think we could stop by the lodging house before we go back to selling? It's real hot out and the sweat's kinda hurtin' my..." Jack trailed off and looked down at the table.  
"Sure, Jack. Do you wanna skip lunch and go back now?" Crutchie implored, concerned about his new best friend. Jack nodded bashfully and followed Crutchie out the door and down the street. When they got back to the lodging house, Crutchie called out to make sure they were alone. After nobody responded, Crutchie carefully helped Jack take off his shirt.  
"Ahh, man that's so much better," Jack sighed as a breeze blew across his back. Curtchie made Jack turn around so that he could see his back.  
"Jack, your scars look real nasty today," Crutchie said. He was still shocked every time he saw Jack's back. The first time he had accidentally walked in on Jack changing, Crutchie had almost screamed. Jack had been quick to reassure Crutchie that he was fine; they were just scars from his time at the refuge.

"Crutchie! I, ah...please don't tell any of the older boys. I don't want them getting all concerned," Jack explained as he gently pulled his shirt on.  
"Jack those look pretty new to be scars," Crutchie said.  
"They're not completely new, but they ain't completely healed yet either. Please keep this a secret!"  
"So this is why you still change in here; you don't want any of the other boys to see your scars."  
"I didn't realize I needed a reason. You still come in here to change," Jack responded. Crutchie stepped past Jack and sat down on the toilet seat.  
"You can't tell them about me either," Crutchie warned as he pulled up his pant leg. Jack gasped at Crutchie's bare leg. His calf was shaped weird like a bone had healed incorrectly, and there were deep bite marks around the bottom, clearly infected.  
"Crutchie, you have to tell them about this. It's infected and the infection could spread and get worse!" Jack explained, pushing open the stall door. Crutchie quickly reached out and pulled him back inside the stall.  
"No! No! Remember we had a deal. I won't tell anyone about you and you won't tell anyone about me! I don't want them thinking I'm too much of a hassle, then kicking me to the curb!" Crutchie whispered. Jack hesitated before begrudgingly nodding his head. After that, the boys never left each others sides. They quickly became best friends; each one always concerned about the other.

"Jack are you sure you don't wanna tell the older boys about your back, I'm sure they could do something," Crutchie suggested.  
"Ya, I'll show them my back right after you tell them about your leg," Jack replied. "Hey, why don't you take off your drawers and we can clean your leg while we're here." Crutchie followed Jack's direction and carefully removed his pants as Jack got a washcloth. Crutchie yelped in pain as Jack started to clean the wounds.  
"Crutch, these bites really don't look so good. Are you sure we can't tell anyone about them?"  
"Jack..."  
"Yeah, I know, right after I show them my back."  
"What's wrong with your back?"  
The two boys whipped around to see some of the older newsies standing in the doorway.  
"Fellas, what's goin on?" Lightswitch asked, confused as to why each boy was half naked. Crutchie and Jack looked at each other and had a silent conversation before Jack sighed and turned around.  
"Oh my God!" Tracks gasped. Jack's back was crisscrossed with a terrifying number of bright red cuts. "Jack what happened? How did you get these cuts?"  
"I, um, I was at the refuge before I escaped and came here. Please, please, I promise I'm not a bad kid! Please, don't kick me out! I'll just end up back there!" Jack's voice was shaking in fear by the end of his plea.  
"Buddy, hey, hey, look at me," Shoebox said, gently placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You're safe here. We're your family now, and we're not gonna let nothing happen to you. We all know about Snyder and his Refuge. We know you're a good kid. We would never kick you out. Okay?" Jack nodded his head and blinked away a few tears. Crutchie stepped forward to give his best friend a hug, and froze when he heard a sharp gasp from behind him.  
"Crutchie. What's wrong with your leg?" Tracks asked. Crutchie slowly turned around and bit his lip.  
"It's broken."  
"Yes, Crutchie. We know that. Why does it look like it's been through a meat grinder?"  
"Crutchie," Jack said, grabbing his friend's hand. "It'll be okay. Tell them."  
"A dog mistook it for a chew toy." None of the boys laughed at Crutchie's joke.  
"Crutchie, why didn't you tell us?"  
Crutchie shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the floor. Jack squeezed his hand, asking permission; Crutchie nodded in response.  
"He was scared that you would think he's too much trouble and kick him out on the street," Jack explained. Light switch took a deep breath and sat the boys down on a bed, before sitting down in-between them. Tracks and Shoebox sat down on either side of them.  
"Boys, I want to make myself very clear. You are our brothers now, and nothing will ever change that. We would never throw you out because we love you. You are our family and a family looks out for each other."

* * *

TA-DA. Okay y'all big big news since I haven't talked to you in months...I officially got accepted into Millikin, my dream school since 7th grade. I just have to audition for the school of music now. My audition in Monday. Super, super excited. Song of the undesignated time period: Danny Boy. I'm definitely sure I've used this before, but I don't care, it's my audition song and I'm so excited. Video of the undesignated time period: Millikin University Choir-Praise to the Lord. Alright, alright, alright, it is 6:00 AM MST so until next time, good night, good morning, and good everything-in-between.


End file.
